


I'm leaving you tonight

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: No centro daquele circo, um trapézio.No fundo daqueles olhos, um delírio.Na noite daquela cena, um segredo.Um menino.Um circo.A dor.Amor.





	1. Apresentação

Lu Han achava que seria apenas um sonho a ser realizado,

não esperava encontrar alguém tão necessário em sua vida, mas

que não se sabia sobre sua história.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Nunca esquecerei

_Nós falávamos que deveríamos ficar juntos_   
_Que éramos um o destino do outro_   
_E agora nós desaparecemos_   
_Talvez seja tarde demais_   
_Agora é hora de nós acertamos as coisas_

_Eu nunca esquecerei você, mas eu vou embora_   
_Eu sempre te respeitarei e a vida continua_   
_Eu nunca esquecerei você, eu nunca esquecerei_

_Eu vou me apegar à memória_   
_Agora que você e eu somos história_   
_E o por quê? Nós nunca saberemos_   
_Às vezes você tem que largar_   
_O que costumamos guardar com a alma_

_Eu nunca esquecerei você, mas eu vou embora_   
_Eu sempre te respeitarei e a vida continua_   
_Eu nunca esquecerei você, eu nunca esquecerei_

_Nossos momentos juntos_   
_Eu irei guardá-los pra sempre_   
_Nossos corações devem se render_

_Eu nunca esquecerei você, mas eu vou embora_   
_Eu sempre te respeitarei e a vida continua_   
_Eu nunca esquecerei você, eu nunca esquecerei_

_Eu nunca esquecerei você, mas eu vou embora_   
_Eu sempre te respeitarei e a vida continua_   
_Eu nunca esquecerei você, eu nunca esquecerei_

O chinês esperava o trem que o levaria até a cidade dos esquecidos, era assim que o lugar para onde iria se chamava, seu trabalho era uma realização que à muito desejara, ele vinha de uma família rica, mas não queria viver da riqueza e do esbanjamento que seus pais e irmãos viviam, achava estressante o dia-a-dia estereotipado que levava um socialite. Ainda mais que ele mau lembrava os momentos bons e ruins que teve com os pais, viviam em festas, eventos e clubes, sempre almejando serem os VVIPs, os mais altos no patamar de riqueza e nobreza, e ele, ele era apenas ele, um palhaço, um clown que gostava de fazer as crianças rirem, a principio tinha trabalhado em um parque de diversões, mas logo desistiu, seus irmãos o perturbavam e riam, dizendo-lhe que era a escória e levaria o nome da família a ruína, não se lembrava muito bem de anos passados e nem fazia ideia da raiva maior que todos tinham, apenas sabia que havia começado um amor imenso pelos circos, sempre indo ver os espetáculos, até decidir entrar em um deles. Por sorte ele tinha um amigo que era o contorcionista, tendo a ajuda para ser aceito em um circo, claro que o circo que fora aceito não chegava nem aos pés do Cirque du Soleil, mas ele tinha gostado da descrição que foi feito, era como os antigos circos, lona listrada, em uma cor verde pastel com branco, com várias bolas vermelhas enfeitando, parecia um grande carrossel, só que fechado.

Era no meio de uma floresta, tinha um chalé, onde os artistas da trupe ficavam e por dentro parecia algo surreal, era tão lindo quanto o Cirque du Soleil e dava até para ser escutado os risos da platéia, o amigo do chinês dizia que lá parecia sombrio, mas que no verão e na primavera eram como lampejos de alegria, era como ver o brilho da alegria a bailar nos olhos dos muitos que iam contemplar daquela joia, era como a fúria de amar, era um delituoso grito de alegria, despertando um mágico e feliz sentimento, e a sensação ali eram os palhaços e o mimico que fazia par com o palhaço, trazendo um estupendo grito de uma tristeza louca, como a luz da vida, e um lampejar de risadas cheia de alegria, essa descrição era como uma loucura chama de vontade atravessando a alma do chinês para fazer parte de tamanho espetáculo para a vida, se era como dizia, então era uma mostra do que o amor poderia trazer do mais profundo sentimento de tristeza. O trem já estava no meio do trajeto, e a cada passagem de paisagens, era um aperto que sentia, um acalento que inquietava a mente, um frio que não sabia como dizer claramente como estava sentindo, e as árvores desconectas só deixavam o ar mais temeroso, estava começando a achar que a loucura da alegria o tinha o levado para uma dimensão assombrosa, e que sua mente vagava por um tempo perdido, estava entrando em uma ilusão onde tudo havia parado no tempo ou retrocedido ele, pois dentro do trem era como se estivesse nos anos sessenta e era patético o como já se sentia fora de um contexto de realidade e ia direto para um sobressalto sobrenatural.

\- Devo estar imaginando coisas, são apenas reações da minha ânsia para atravessar logo essa floresta e chegar no circo. - A todo custo, ele tentava retirar vários pensamentos fundidos em sua mente, queria jogar todos os temores no ar e apenas aproveitar que estava conquistando a sua liberdade de desejos e a realização de sua vida. O chinês pega um livro que contava a história de um menino que sonhava em viver num circo, mas ele já havia morrido e somente sua alma pôde vagar pelas redondezas do lugar, e assim ele era como o fantasma do circo, iluminando a todos, de tão nobre e pura que era a sua alma. Mas ao mesmo tempo o livro dava um ar angustiante ao rapaz que conseguia enxerga-lo e havia se apaixonado pelo menino, pobre rapaz, se apaixonar por alguém que já havia falecido, era esse os pensamento do chinês. - Cansei e ainda falta muito, talvez eu durma um pouco.

_**Aquele trombone em um ritmo alegórico, junto da voz leve e desconexa de um menino, e ao soar de um relógio o menino sem rosto puxava-o por uma das mãos, correndo e pedindo para segui-lo, sereno como uma caixinha de música, sereno. Sereno como uma onda quente de tristeza, sereno como uma tristeza louca. Era um sonho misturado com a realidade ou ele já estava na realidade e aquele era um encantamento para enlouquece-lo? Inconscientemente o chinês cruza os braços sobre si, não sabendo da onde vinha aquele vento frio, se o jovem transpassava uma onda quente, por que o frio ainda estava fazendo parte de seus sentidos? E o jovem continua puxando-o e pedindo que o seguisse até onde ele não pudesse mais ver, até onde a neblina fosse um misto de arte com medo, e a cada tecla do piano, ele fazia um movimento, somente se via seu corpo ser iluminado, ondas refletidas em um mar profundo de neblina iluminados pelo meio fio de um corpo em movimentos contemporâneos, mas então aquele tinir absurdamente agudo refletidos em um grito, aquilo sim havia sido assustador, e ele apenas acordava para perceber que um rapaz tentava acorda-lo, e que ele já estava na cidade dos esquecidos.** _

\- Hey! Hey! Acorda! Luhan, eu vim te buscar. Caramba! O que aconteceu? Foi aprisionado em seu sonho? - O chinês respira de forma desregulada, aquilo parecia ter sido um fio entre a dança, a arte e a morte, se fosse um presságio sobre onde ele estava se metendo, então podia dizer que fortemente era o de que a morte viera para lhe buscar, em um corpo magro e desnutrido, sem um rosto e graciosamente infantil, mas sim, o amigo tinha razão e o que parecia ter sido apenas um sonho, fora real demais para ele suportar, esteve preso pelo menino que falava para segui-lo, pelo trombone do circo, pelo soar do relógio e até mesmo pelo som da neblina. Queria ir logo para o alojamento, desde que entrará ali naquele trem, coisas começaram a acontecer.

\- Eu tive um sonho, me senti segurado por ele, um menino me puxava, era como se me puxasse para o circo e de repente uma neblina é jogada sobre minha pessoa, como a relva de uma floresta e ele começa com aqueles movimentos contemporâneos e então eu quase morri com o grito, parecia uma tinir agudo de um prato de metal ou de um cristal. E era real, o menino era real, eu senti o quente de sua angustia, se é que uma coisa angustiante deveria ser quente - Tao encarava o amigo, demonstrava uma inexpressiva gama de sentidos no que acabará de escutar, porque aquilo não fazia sentido algum, um pesadelo como qualquer poderia ter tido, não entendia porque o amigo estava tão conectando o pesadelo a sua realidade.

\- Você estava tremendo de frio, e seus lábios estão ficando roxos, e como um pesadelo pode ser real? Luhan, acho que você andou vendo muitos filmes de terror antes de vir pra cá. Depois voltamos a falar sobre esse seu pesadelo, Kris, Baekhyun e Kai estão a nossa espera, sabe como é né? Já querem conhecer o novo integrante da trupe. - O chinês dá um sorriso para o outro, talvez o jovem estivesse com razão, não lembrava o por quê e nem a que momento ele começara a sentir frio, mas agora estava começando a voltar para os sentidos da carne, ele pega um casaco e as malas, sendo ajudado pelo outro chinês e ambos partem para o carro, e em sua mente ele agradece por ter sido acordado, porque aquele pesadelo foi como um tremendo absurdo e ele agora tinha um rumo e uma missão a seguir, tirar do brilho de todos, estupendas risadas que chega o fôlego acabasse.

_Alegria_   
_Como um raio de vida_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um louco a gritar_   
_Alegria_   
_De um delituoso grito_   
_Duma triste pena, serena_   
_Como uma fúria de amar_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um assalto de felicidade_

_Alegria_   
_Eu vi uma faísca da vida brilhando_   
_Alegria_   
_Eu ouço um jovem menestrel cantando_   
_Alegria_   
_O grito bonito_   
_Um rugir de sofrimento e de felicidade_   
_Tão extremo_   
_Um amor furioso em mim_   
_Alegria_   
_Um feliz e mágico sentimentos_

_Alegria_   
_Como um raio de vida_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um louco a gritar_   
_Alegria_

_De um delituoso grito_   
_Duma triste pena, serena_   
_Como uma fúria de amar_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um assalto de felicidade_   
_De um delituoso grito_

_Duma triste pena, serena_   
_Como uma fúria de amar_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um assalto de felicidade_

_Alegria_   
_Como a luz da vida_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um palhaço que grita_   
_Alegria_   
_De um estupendo grito_   
_De uma tristeza louca_   
_serena_   
_Como a raiva de amar_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um assalto de felicidade_

_De um estupendo grito_   
_De uma tristeza louca_   
_serena_   
_Como a raiva de amar_   
_Alegria_   
_Como um assalto de felicidade_

_Um amor furioso em mim_   
_Alegria_   
_Um feliz e mágico sentimento_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ As duas músicas usadas: Lena Katina - Never Forget e Cirque du Soleil - Alegria   
> A cena do sonho do Luhan é uma ideia desse vídeo: watch?v=iwgbqC8UIsw, recomendo assistir para terem uma ideia do sonho.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Estilhaça-me

_Você precisa disso, você alimenta isso_   
_Apenas como uma droga, você precisa de mim_   
_E o sentimento te leva para baixo_   
_A fumaça espessa, você a vê_   
_O ar sussurrando ao seu redor_   
_Mas os sentimentos o levam para baixo_

_E não há ninguém para salva-lo_   
_E não há ninguém ao seu redor_   
_Se essas paredes pudessem falar_   
_Você sabe o que elas diriam agora?_

_Eu mal posso ouvi-lo_   
_Você pode falar mais alto?_   
_Você não acha que está muito alto_   
_Se você não pode voltar para baixo_   
_Estou falando como_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância, yeah_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Volte para baixo agora_

_O corte é profundo, você está sangrando_   
_Seu coração foi feito em pedaços_   
_E os sentimentos te levam para baixo_   
_Você não consegue respirar e você precisa_   
_É alguém que te leva de mim_   
_Esse amor irá derrubá-lo_

_E não há ninguém para salva-lo_   
_E não há ninguém ao seu redor_   
_Se essas paredes pudessem falar_   
_Você sabe o que elas diriam agora?_

_Eu mal posso ouvi-lo_   
_Você pode falar mais alto?_   
_Você não acha que está muito alto_   
_Se você não pode voltar para baixo_   
_Estou falando como_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância, yeah_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Volte para baixo agora_

_Eu não posso respirar_   
_A dor está me matando_   
_Eu não posso ser_   
_Tudo o que você precisa e quer_   
_Você deveria me deixar agora, deixa-me agora_   
_Você não está indo muito alto_   
_Você não está indo muito alto_   
_Se você não pode voltar_

_Eu mal posso ouvi-lo_   
_Você pode falar mais alto?_   
_Você não acha que está muito alto_   
_Se você não pode voltar para baixo_   
_Estou falando como_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância, yeah_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Diante, diante da distância_   
_Volte para baixo agora_

A manhã daquele lugar parecia a penumbra de uma clareira, e as penumbras parecem uma nostalgia sem fim, ainda era primavera, mas não deixava o local com aquele ar de antigo e sem graça, como se estivéssemos entrando em uma grande depressão. Era de se estranhar um circo em um lugar de remotos sentimentos, o chinês já havia sido apresentado pra todos ali, apenas sabia que ia fazer um papel com o Baekhyun. Mas ele achava que não tinha o que temer ali, então vai caminhando, sendo levado pelo denso ar da primavera, por mais que estivesse quente, um vento parecia querer persegui-lo, queria sussurrar-lhe ao som de um violino agradável, parecia a canção dos injustos e feridos, uma batalha que estava a vir direto para aquela estreita parte da floresta. O jovem para no meio fio, erguendo seu queixo para que sua visão fosse a do céu, e da ponta das árvores e os braços abertos como se descobrisse a liberdade de uma pureza, aquele ar batendo em seu rosto, seus braços, seu corpo, os olhos se fecham para poder sentir profundamente aquele momento e foi como entrar em algum outro mundo, onde ele tocava o violino para um rapaz que bailava em volta de uma fogueira, as estrelas testemunhando esse encontro de ambos, e ele sorria ao vê-lo, ele sorria ao ver aquela criança se divertir, mas não via seu rosto, apenas via sua graciosa silhueta seguindo os arcos do violino, era uma miragem ou talvez uma visão, era gritante a realidade, era desconcertante as batidas de seu coração, era espontâneo seu sorriso, era caloroso como um abraço. Desde que entrara naquele trem, seus momentos de paz vinham regados sempre dessa miragem, de uma silhueta magra dançando, girando alegoricamente, e seu violino soltava a magia da sincronia entre corpo e sintonia.

O rapaz estava apreciando esse momento, sorria e não temia, não havia medo ali, não havia dor, havia uma gama de purificação, era uma deliciosa dança, a sintonia de ir através do véu. O chinês caminhava inconscientemente para dentro da floresta, mantinha os olhos fechados, mas seu espirito estava olhando através, adiante, e o menino o levava na inocência de uma dança, e era noite.

\- Gege. GEGE. - Era o outro chinês, o mais novo entre eles, seu grito de desespero, seu grito de preocupação, seu grito, seu irritante e horripilante grito, não era dele. Era um grito mais profundo, era sinistro como uma chaleira esquecida no fogo, era tão agudo quanto um cristal. E isso o fez cair no chão, os olhos sangravam e ele volta tentando resgatar o ar, como se tivesse sido estrangulado de maneira extrema, nem via que estava gritando e tapando os ouvidos, e assim como no trem, só sentira no momento em que voltou a sua total consciência, estava chorando e tremendo, seus lábios estavam roxos.

\- Luhan, você tem ensaio hoje, aliás, já era para estar no ensaio, já faz mais de uma hora que você sumiu, e quando fui ver, encontrei-o aqui, quase adentrando essa floresta. Se eu fosse você, não entrava nela. Uma vez o nosso cachorro, Candy, correu atrás de uma borboleta e Kris foi tentar busca-lo e ele voltou aterrorizado, ele só disse para nós que havia escutado um choro de uma criança. Então o Kai foi em busca do nosso cachorro, ele voltou com o cachorro, mas pediu em assombro, que não adentrássemos esse lugar, que era amaldiçoado, que o vento sussurrava lamúrias de dor. Então, não vá. - O mais velho se vira para o outro chinês, não tinha mais sentido do porque que ele em sua irracional volúpia, tinha optado por tal prazer em seu crescente reminiscente desejo, não acreditava que mal havia ficado vinte e quatro horas naquele lugar e ele já era como nos filmes de terror, e talvez ele tenha entrado em um pesadelo e que não teria mais volta, se lembrava muito bem do amigo ter-lhe dito muito bem que o trem só passava em um certo horário ou em certos dias, e por isso eles não precisavam ficar apresentando a todo momento, mas sempre havia pessoas indo ali para assistir a estrela principal, que ninguém nunca, aliais, ninguém jamais vira seu rosto, ou sabiam seu nome, mas haviam os cochichos que rondavam aquele circo sobre o menino ser como o mar em uma brisa passageira de leveza. Aquilo havia atraído sua curiosidade por milésimos de segundo, ínfimos resquícios de uma louca vontade repentina de assistir ao espetáculo principal, quer dizer, eles não podiam apresentar ao mesmo tempo em que a jovem estrela daquele local se apresentava? Enquanto acompanhava o falante contorcionista, sua mente vagava pela floresta, falar 'não vá' é como colocar uma placa de 'entre aqui', é como ser atraído pela armadilha tendo conhecimento de tal, enquanto o outro falava e falava, ele se vira para a direção do vento sussurrante, era o circo. Aquele circo. Ao mesmo, tentava prestar atenção aos outros ao seu redor, não a algo surreal que estava impregnado naquela cidade dos esquecidos.

**_Eu dou piruetas no escuro_ **   
**_Eu vejo as estrelas através de mim_ **   
**_Coração mecânico cansado_ **   
**_Bate até que a canção desapareça_ **

**_Alguém brilha uma luz_ **   
**_Estou congelado em um campo de batalha em mim_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **   
**_Então me corta pela linha_ **   
**_Tonto, girando sem parar_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **

**_Me quebra!_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **

**_Se ao menos o relógio pudesse falar_ **   
**_Eu não seria tão só_ **   
**_Nós queimaríamos cada ímã a cada mola_ **   
**_E em espiral em direção ao desconhecido_ **

**_Alguém brilha uma luz_ **   
**_Estou congelado em um campo de batalha em mim_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **   
**_Então me corta pela linha_ **   
**_Tonto, girando sem parar_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **

**_Se eu quebrar o vidro, então eu vou ter que voar_ **   
**_Não há ninguém para me pegar se eu tomar um mergulho_ **   
**_Estou com medo de mudar, e os dias permanecerem os mesmos_ **   
**_O mundo está girando, mas apenas em cinza_ **   
**_Se eu quebrar o vidro, então eu vou ter que voar_ **   
**_Não há ninguém para me pegar se eu tomar um mergulho_ **   
**_Estou com medo de mudar, e os dias permanecerem os mesmos_ **   
**_O mundo está girando, mas apenas em cinza_ **   
**_(Somente...)_ **

**_Alguém brilha uma luz_ **   
**_Estou congelado em um campo de batalha em mim_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **   
**_Então me corta pela linha_ **   
**_Tonto, girando sem parar_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **

**_Me... !_ **   
**_Me quebra!_ **   
**_Alguém me faz sentir vivo_ **   
**_E me quebra!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ O violino que toca enquanto ele dança é Lindsey Stirling - Beyond the Veil  
> As duas letras são de Danny Fernandes - Come Back Down e Lindsey Stirling feat Lzzy Hale - Shatter Me, respectivamente.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Criança da Luz

_Você é a luz, você é a noite_

_Você é a cor do meu sangue_

_Você é a cura, você é a dor_

_Você é a única coisa que quero tocar_

_Não sabia que podia ser tão importante_

_Você é o medo, eu não ligo_

_Pois eu nunca estive tão extasiado_

_Me siga até a escuridão_

_Deixe eu te levar além do céu_

_Você vai ver o mundo ganhar vida, vida_

_Então me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me toque como você faz, como só você faz_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Você aparece e some_

_No precipício do paraíso_

_Cada pedacinho de sua pele é um Santo Graal que procuro_

_Só você faz meu coração pegar fogo, pegar fogo_

_É, vou te deixar guiar o caminho_

_Pois eu não estou pensando direito_

_Minha cabeça está girando, não cosigo enxergar direito_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me toque como você faz, como só você faz_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me toque como você faz, como só você faz_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Vou te deixar guiar o caminho_

_Pois eu não estou pensando direito_

_Minha cabeça está girando, não cosigo enxergar direito_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me toque como você faz, como só você faz_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me ame como só você faz, me ame como você faz_

_Me toque como você faz, como só você faz_

_Pelo que está esperando?_

Éramos um pouco jovem, talvez ele fosse mais, mas somente os três, eu, Joonmyeon e ele. Sua criança. Como já dizem, ninguém pede para nosso corpo sentir tais desejos e eu o senti. Eu senti aquele desejo falhar sob meus olhos, eu senti aquele desejo abri as feridas da alma, e eu havia saído de reformatório fazia pouco tempo, mas aquela criança não via a maldade, ele não sabia ver a maldade através das pessoas, para ele todos tinham uma missão na terra. Ah! Eu tive uma missão, eu quis aquela missão, eu necessitei daquele terror, eu nunca quis fugir daquilo que me arrastava para o mais profundo inferno. Seus olhos eram simplesmente delicados, eu vi a oportunidade me abrindo uma porta naquela noite de inverno, estava frio, extremamente frio.

_"- Eu e o Yixing vamos voltar tarde, será que você podia ficar com o meu irmãozinho por enquanto? Você sabe que ele tem medo de ficar sozinho e nessas épocas de frio são extremas pra ele, só que eu preciso levar esses panfletos para a cidade, sabe que fica muito longe. Faria isso por mim? - A centelha da chama fora acesa naquele momento, e eu estava vestido de preto, como um luto quebrando sob a parede, e em meus lábios, era um fino sorriso de alegria e deleite, como eu poderia ter mais sorte quanto aquela sorte? Meus pedidos foram ouvidos, ele nunca deixava o irmãozinho sozinho, mas parecia que ele queria um tempo a sós com o amantezinho dele. Quem eu odiava, eu queria ambos os irmãos, só pra mim._

_\- Claro, Suho! Ele irá ser bem tratado, ele está dormindo? Você o cobriu bem? Ontem ele teve febre. Espero que ele esteja melhor, eu vou ficar bem do lado dele para que ele não tenha medo. - E assim, eu vi os dois indo embora, quando eu tive a certeza que eles se encontravam longe o suficiente, voltei aquele chalé, eramos eu e ele, sozinhos."_

É claro que quando eu fiz o que fiz, eu estava enraivecido, mas mesmo agora, vendo seu rosto tão límpido, tão delicado, eu ainda mantenho esses desejos ocultos para ter-lhe em meus braços novamente, vesti-lo como o vesti naquela noite, eu queria tê-lo de volta, mas ele não me deixa mais tê-lo, ele preferiu escolher um sono profundo, e eu, eu optei em deixar ele em sua paz, até que decida voltar para mim, mesmo distante, virei a tocar-lhe o violino. Você disse naquela noite que amava me ver tocando o violino, que gostava de dançar para mim, por que decidiu dormir? Por que não me ama? Se não me amava como deveria, por qual motivo amava dançar ao som do meu violino? Por que precisava demonstrar tamanha fragilidade e medo? Eu apenas queria que fôssemos felizes. Eu apenas quero ser feliz com você, mas prefere o silêncio. O silêncio. Não me deixe jamais, não serei capaz de viver uma vida sem tocar-lhe por inteiro, sem a sua pele de porcelana sob a minha, não me deixe jamais, sem deixar-me vesti-lo como uma princesa novamente. Você sempre será meu, minha criança da luz.  
  


_Coloquei o meu melhor vestido, queria impressionar_

_Coloquei um pouco de maquiagem_

_Coloquei um laço no cabelo_

_Estou usando uma lingerie bonita_

_Esperando que você a tire_

_Não conheço sua etiqueta, mas_

_Estou amarrada na cadeira, e não é pela sua beleza_

_Você era charmoso, até que_

_Viu sua chance de matar, sua chance de fazer história_

_Você foi direto para a faca, e eu me preparei para morrer_

_Sua lâmina brilha_

_Olhou bem nos meus olhos, acendeu o fogo bem alto_

_Deixou a chama acesa, você se pergunta por que_

_Tenho medo do fogo_

_Você se pergunta por quê faz as meninas chorarem_

_Meu rímel está horrível, palavras duras para sua princesa_

_Garoto, você e suas promessas_

_Se seu objetivo era amar, você errou feio_

_Agora você só terá as lembranças_

_Você foi direto para a faca, e eu me preparei para morrer_

_Sua lâmina brilha_

_Olhou bem nos meus olhos, acendeu o fogo bem alto_

_Deixou a chama acesa, você se pergunta por que_

_Tenho medo do fogo_

_Você se pergunta por quê faz as meninas chorarem_

_Garoto, você me traz de volta_

_Estou faminta pelo seu amor ruim_

_Mas será que alguém vai me achar balançando na viga_

_Por me prender em cada uma de suas palavras_

_Você foi direto para a faca, e eu me preparei para morrer_

_Sua lâmina brilha_

_Olhou bem nos meus olhos, acendeu o fogo bem alto_

_Deixou a chama acesa, você se pergunta por que_

_Tenho medo do fogo_

_Você se pergunta por quê faz as meninas chorarem_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ As músicas usadas foram: Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do, Sia - Straight for the Knife  
> O violino da criança da luz que menciono é da Lindsey Stirling


	5. Capítulo 4 - Dois Pedaços

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Músicas Usadas: Demi Lovato - Two Pieces e Green Pastures - Phung Medley

_Há um menino que perdeu o seu caminho_   
_Procurando por alguém para brincar_   
_Há uma garota na janela_   
_Lágrimas rolam em seu rosto_   
_Somos apenas crianças perdidas_   
_Tentando encontrar um amigo_   
_Tentando encontrar o nosso caminho de volta para casa_

_Nós não sabemos para onde ir_   
_Então vou me perder com você_   
_Nós nunca_ _desmoronaremos_   
_Porque nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_   
_Nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_

_Estas nuvens escuras sobre mim_   
_Chovem e correm_   
_Nós nunca_ _desmoronaremos_   
_Porque nos_ _encaixamos_ _como_   
_Dois pedaços de um coração partido_

_Eu sei onde poderíamos ir_   
_E nunca nos sentirmos decepcionados novamente_   
_Podemos construir castelos de areia_   
_Eu vou ser a rainha, você vai ser meu rei_

_Somos apenas crianças perdidas_   
_Tentando encontrar um amigo_   
_Tentando encontrar o nosso caminho de volta para casa_

_Nós não sabemos para onde ir_   
_Então eu vou me perder novamente_   
_Nós nunca_ _desmoronaremos_   
_Porque nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_   
_Nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_

_Estas nuvens escuras sobre mim_   
_Chovem e correm_   
_Nós nunca vamos desmoronar_   
_Porque nos_ _encaixamos_ _como_   
_Dois pedaços de um coração partido_

_Agora eu posso descansar minha cabeça e cair no sono_   
_Oh, mas eu não tenho que adormecer para ver o meu sonho_   
_Ele está bem na minha frente_   
_(Bem na minha frente)_

_Há um menino que perdeu o seu caminho_   
_Procurando alguém para brincar_

_Nós não sabemos para onde ir_   
_Então eu vou ficar perdida com você_   
_Nós nunca_ _desmoronaremos_   
_Porque nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_   
_Nos_ _encaixamos_ _direito_

_Estas nuvens escuras sobre mim_   
_Chovem e fogem_   
_Nós nunca_ _desmoronaremos_   
_Porque nós nos_ _encaixamos_ _como_   
_Porque nós nos_ _encaixamos_ _como_   
_Dois pedaços de um coração partido_

_Há um menino que perdeu o seu caminho_   
_Procurando alguém para brincar_

Olhava pela janela daquele chalé, com seu café quente em uma xícara personalizada com pequenas borboletas, esperava encontrar algo além daquela nostalgia, além daquela caixinha de música desafinada, o som do violino o irritava de forma absurda, ele olhava para o outro chinês com uma expressão que beirava o desagrado, não entendia muito do porque, mas o som daquele violino dava uma sonora angústia em sua alma, seus pelos pareciam eriçar com o simples soar de uma nota, mas não entendia qual era o problema, já que sempre gostou dos violinos e escutara o Tao falar o caminho inteiro sobre o 'gege' do violino, que tocava de forma absoluta e perfeita, com a paixão que jamais algum ser teria. Mas para os ouvidos do rapaz, aquele som estridente das notas eram mais a de um psicopata tocando para sua mais nova obsessão, queria estar errado e aproveitar do talento de cada um, mas desde que havia pisado naquele chalé, o mundo passou a dar voltas, o choro de um rapaz que somente ele escutava, as risadas de uma criança e somente em sua mente ela ecoava, o céu parecia parado, tudo estava estranho, ele havia entrado em um circo ativo ou em um antro nostálgico de depressão? E ainda mais quando perguntava sobre o menino dos véus, todos eles respondiam "Quem?", não era como se estivesse des gostando, aquilo fora a sua escolha, mas em poucos dias e ele já parecia estar enlouquecendo. O chinês coloca a xícara no batente da janela, prestando atenção no tom avermelhado que ganhava a tarde daquela paisagem de tormenta.

\- Você poderia por favor, parar com esse seu violino? - O chinês mais alto dá de ombros, e volta a tocar, um som mais triste e de sintonia mais intensa, como se ele estivesse chorando em suas notas pela perda de alguém, era sua sincera resposta sobre o amor, os meninos continuavam a se encarar, criando um silêncio, somente para que aquele violino fosse escutado, apreciado, e as lembranças arraigadas naquelas notas, naquele poema, elas pareciam vir direto para a mente do mais velho, ela parecia o grito do garoto, magistrado de forma doce e graciosa, não de dor, mas de carinho, Luhan fecha os olhos para ficar escutar o violino do Kris, e para entrar em alguma onda de seu cérebro que teimava em levar lhe a visões surreais e absolutas.

_"A risada doce de uma juventude inocente e pura, corria angelical por um bosque de rosas amarelas, aquela doce risada vinha para perto de si e o puxava, de nada adiantava querer fugir, pois a curiosidade atravessa a relutância e o prega uma peça, ele segue aquele anjo com vestes de seda. O menino o puxava pelo bosque enquanto fazia um balé perfeito, ao som daquele violino, e ele ria e gritava de alegria, por mais triste e doloroso que o poema daquelas notas soasse, mas ele pedia para que tocasse para ele, ele dava suas piruetas, era um balé tão encantador, um calor tão delicioso de se sentir, Luhan não aguenta e se senta, assistindo por aquela perfeição que se escondia, o sol não deixava ver seu rosto, seu corpo remexia com a luz e parecia um anjo brilhando com a natureza sincera, e suas risadas, ele fecha os olhos."_

\- Luhan! Luhan! Cara, desde que chegou aqui, a sensação que temos é que ou você está na terra ou está em algum planeta que desconhecemos, porque a gente faz as perguntas, conversa com você e você fica olhando para um ponto enigmático. - Kris havia parado de tocar o violino e o colocava em cima de um baú, ele saia de forma brusca, irritado, mas não havia sido o violinista quem o havia perturbado, e sim Baekhyun, parecia insolência de sua parte, mas uma raiva tomou conta de seu ser, queria ficar lá com a miragem daquele menino, tão real quanto aquele assombroso circo, tão real quanto as palavras deles o chamando de maluco, ou de estranho. - Olha, vai se arrumar, esqueceu que hoje temos vários sorrisos para serem arrancados. Lembra? - O chinês encara o mais baixo e dá um sorriso, logo se lembrava que sorrisos em meio a monotonia eram os mais verdadeiros que uma pessoa podia ver na vida.

Os meninos daquela trupe foram fazer mais um de seus espetáculos, tirando risadas e até mesmo gritos da plateia, muitos aplausos, Luhan estava como o palhaço da tristeza e aquela máscara havia caído perfeitamente ao ver o trapézio se mover, aquele trapézio já estava ali? Ele não se lembrava de ter sido apresentado a nenhum trapezista, Tao era o contorcionista. O violino ecoava na mente dele, o gélido calafrio transcorria seu corpo e o fazia cair em seus joelhos, segurando o rosto, a plateia parecia achar que fazia parte do espetáculo, quando ele ouve Baekhyun fazer uma reverência de que o final do espetáculo era aquele, muitas pessoas aplaudindo, mas os aplausos, os aplausos lhe davam a visão de um menino que não sabia sorrir, uma imagem assombrada, era a imagem de um garoto pálido, com lágrimas de sangue, mas a sua beleza era avassaladora, era ele quem estava no trapézio, ele se vestia de forma tão linda, ele queria tocar lo, mas foi impedido pelos amigos que tentavam fazer lo voltar aos seus sentidos, agora a vida de Luhan parecia presa em dois mundos, entre o real e aquela paixão que se despertou naquele momento.

\- Quem era o menino do trapézio? - Ele pergunta, mas todos apenas fazem uma expressão de assombro, não havia mais trapézio naquele circo, não após todo o ocorrido e a história por trás dos acontecimentos daquele circo.

\- Lu-ge, não existe trapézio. - Tao diz para ele, mostrando acima, apontando para que ele visse que o teatro não tinha mais aquilo, era uma lona vazia e sem sentido, ele dá uma batida nas costas do amigo mais velho. - Kris gege vai te contar porque não tem trapézio...

\- Isso aqui é mal assombrado, anos atrás... - Era Kai quem havia dado um corte no amigo, e estava a contar a história, e ele iria escutar atenciosamente, como poderia aquilo ser mal assombrado?


End file.
